Antes do pôr do sol
by Jasmine Riddle
Summary: .::YAOI::.Minos e Albafica ::oneshot:: Lost Canvas::O cavaleiro que não podia ter contato humano, é procurado por um belo e misterioso estrangeiro.Em uma tarde de pôr do sol,irão descobrir que suas vidas estão ligadas, mesmo em lados completamente opostos


Antes do pôr-do-sol

Disclaimer: Saint seiya não é meu... é do Tio kururu e da Toei e cia... Nem precisava lembrar disto né?xD

N/A(1) Esta é um fanfic com conteúdo Y-A-O-I ! Isso mesmo.. yaoi! Se você não gosta.. Peço gentilmente para que não leia.Agora se você gosta... Tenha uma ótima leitura! Espero que goste

N/A: Olá a todos Queria escrever uma fic one shot... Sem pretensões... Estava com um mega bloqueio... (Somado a faculdade e problemas...u.u). ai me veio esta idéia...Estava lendo muito lost canvas ( Lost canvas... mangá feito com Kurumada em parceria com a Shiori.é o mangá que conta da guerra antiga contra Hades, tendo Shion e Dohko como jovens e os antigos cavaleiros de ouro o/)... Me veio à idéia de um Albafica (antigo cavaleiro de peixes) e Minos (Kyoto de hades... creio que conhecido, não?) para descontrair (?)

Não sei se está bom... Mas queria captar o amor dark dos dois...(sim... não comecei a escrever esta fic só porque era um casal agradável. E sim porque tem fundamento! Eles são cânon!).

Então... Farei alguns spoiler de LC na trama ta?E gomen ne o titulo 

Kissus a todos e boa leitura (primeira fic de Lost canvas em port acho - yupiii )

---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

--

-

Hino à beleza –Charles Baudelaire

"Vens do fundo do céu ou do abismo, ó sublime

Beleza?Teu olhar,que é divino e infernal

Verte confusamente o benefício e o crime,

E por isso se diz que do vinho és rival.

-

Em teus olhos reténs uma aurora e um acaso

Tens mais perfumes que uma noite tempestuosa;

Teus beijos são um filtro e tua boca um vaso

Que tornam fraco o herói e a criança corajosa.

-

Sobes do Abismo negro ou despencas de um astro?

O destino servil te segue como um cão;

Semeias a desgraça e o prazer no teu rastro;

Governas tudo e vais sem dar satisfação.

-

Calcado mortos vais, Beleza entre remoques;

No teu tesouro o Horror é uma jóia atraente,

E o assassínio, entre os teus mais preciosos berloques,

Sobre o teu ventre real dança amorosamente

Que tu venhas do céu ou do inferno, que importa,

Beleza!monstro horrendo e ingênuo!se de ti

Vêm o olhar, o sorriso, os pés que abrem a porta

Deu um infinito que amo e jamais conheci?

Se és capaz de tornar a vida menos feia,

Menos triste o universo e os instantes mais breves?"

------------------------------------------------------------

-

Nada era maior fonte de orgulho para uma família, do que oferecer seu filho a deusa Athena, tornando-o um cavaleiro.

Mas nenhum dos outros aldeões da vila de Rodório se conformavam,justamente, com a escolha da criança que defenderia a casa de peixes, a mais importante dentre as 12 casas zodiacais.Fora escolhido, um menino dotado de beleza...Albafica, que era dotado de feições delicadas e não era o que se esperava de um cavaleiro.

Mas esta criança já havia nascido predestinada a isso e assim seria. Foi o que disseram quando tomaram o pequeno garoto assustado dos braços de sua mãe, uma simples aldeã.A partir daí, aquela criança nunca mais teria contato com o seu próprio mestre lhe havia dito, a partir daquele dia, qualquer um que ele tocasse, iria morrer.

A criança permaneceu estática escutando aquele que viria a ser seu mestre.

O velho disse o quanto ele seria importante e que daquele momento em diante, a vida do garoto não mais o pertencia, e sim a deusa Athena.

Treinos sucessivos fizeram com que lentamente perdesse sua humanidade.O treinamento consistia em envenenamento deixando a criança por muitas vezes esteve à beira da morte.Mas por um milagre da deusa, resistia.

Seu sangue tornara-se totalmente venenoso e seu simples toque descuidado poderia matar qualquer mortal.Perfeito para um cavaleiro aquele que seria o poderoso defensor da décima segunda casa..

Por isso o garoto cresceu isolado.Até concluir seu treinamento e vestir sua armadura, teria que se acostumar com sua condição, seu atual instrumento de luta.

Um ser perigoso e venenoso.Que se escondia por trás da belíssima aparência.Apenas para atrair seus inimigos.Isso que se tornaria.

Não importando a pessoa, sua presença era mortal, um simples toque, poderia envenenar acidentalmente qualquer um.

Mas apesar disso, nunca reclamou a ninguém de sua solidão, se contentava em apenas observar todos de longe.Era temido por sua condição, por todos os habitantes apesar de possuir um temperamento calmo e gentil, embora nunca gostasse de demonstrá-lo.Era raro vê-lo sorrir.E isso só aumentava a fama de mais antipático dentre todos os cavaleiros.

Mas isso não incomodava o jovem, que todas as manhãs descia do santuário para velar sua vila.Por vezes uma criança ou outra que não sabia de sua historia, o observava.Mas era raro. Os pais sempre buscavam-nas.Mas também, isto era o mais certo.Era o que ele sempre pensava.Não poderia deixar ninguém por perto dele.

Um dos poucos passatempos do jovem era ir até um tanto além dos limites da cidade.Lá ele cuidava secretamente de um belo jardim de rosas.Suas companheiras.As únicas os quais ele poderia tocar.

Até que um dia sua rotina fora alterada.Em questão de dias, ele seria promovido finalmente a cavaleiro e receberia sua armadura de ouro.

Pensativo, desceu até seu jardim...Em momentos como aquele, tinha que ter companhia se suas rosas.

Finalmente seria o que a vida inteira fora treinado para algo que o fez se privar das coisas mais importantes para ele.Mas mesmo assim sentia uma inexplicável sensação de vazio.

Mas antes que refletisse mais sobre o assunto, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu alguém se aproximar.

Albafica se levantou e olhou pelo jardim.Nunca ninguém se havia se aproximado daquele jardim, nem mesmo os cavaleiros de ouro.

E lá ele o viu.Um rapaz de porte majestoso e imponente, e ao mesmo tempo dotado de uma beleza etérea e surreal.Os olhos do rapaz se encontraram com os do jovem cavaleiro, fitando-o e estudando-o durante alguns momentos no mais absoluto silêncio.

Os olhos daquele estranho chamavam atenção do jovem cavaleiro, Eram frios e claros, de certo modo iguais aos dele.

Sentiu um certo medo, tinha que tirá-lo dali.Ele corria perigo.Foi tudo que podia pensar.

-Deveria sair daqui.- disse sem interromper os contatos visuais, sérios e em tom.

Imparcial.Depois se virou e tornou a voltar a suas rosas.Mas não ouviu o estranho sair

O rapaz apenas o ignorou, chegando mais perto dele e tornando a olhar para as flores.

-Es o jovem de Rodório não?Que vives isolado.Vim justamente a sua procura. Disse o estranho

Imediatamente Albafica se vira, tornando a vê-lo.Dá um passo para trás, para não ter nenhum tipo de contato acidental.

-Não é prudente querer vir aqui.-disse Albafica.-O que quer?

O rapaz me ignora, abaixando-se para pegar uma das rosas.

-Não a toque.-disse Albafica em tom de alerta.Por reflexo estende minha mão sobre a dele, quase o tocando.

Ele olha para o rosto do jovem cavaleiro, e dá um sorriso.E pega a rosa.

-Ela é venenosa.- diz Albafica ao observar a ousadia de seus atos.Ele sabia sobre ele, sabia sobre suas rosas.As pessoas da vila deviam ter o avisado, mesmo sendo estrangeiro.

-Mente... -disse ele com calma –Você nunca plantaria rosas venenosas perto de uma vila. Diz o rapaz aspirando o perfume da rosa.

Ele dizia aquilo com segurança espantando-o. Pela primeira vez, em todos os seus anos de solidão ouvia uma pessoa dizendo que ele não faria algo perigoso.

-Como pode ter certeza disso?Fala como se me conhecesse.

O rapaz não responde de a observar a rosa em sua mão.

-Se outro nome tivesse a rosa, seria ela menos perfumosa?(1) pergunta ele sério sem olhar.

Albafica a fita por instantes.Não conseguia olhar nos olhos deles que estavam escondidos pela franja.Naquele momento, o que mais gostaria de ver era aquela expressão, sentir o que ele sentia.

Isso o transmitia insegurança.Não saber o que ele pensava... O que pretendia.

Se soubesse futuramente assim iria seguir a relação dos dois.Sem que um descobrisse as intenções do outro.

Ele pareceu perceber a duvida de Albafica.Deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

-Não creio que rosas, por mais que criadas para fins tão violentos, deixem de ser rosas.Isso cabe a seu jardim, e também a você. Diz ele se levantando para sair.

E o jovem o olhou estarrecido.Era como se lágrimas formassem em meus se pela primeira vez se sentisse aceito.

-Por favor. Diga-me teu nome.Disse Albafica olhando para ele.

-Creio que isso não lhe é pertinente. Disse o rapaz

-Quero lhe chamar pelo nome. Ressaltou o jovem

Ele não o respondeu apenas o limitando a olhar e rodando a rosa pelas mãos.

-O que veio fazer aqui...?

-Conhecer o belo jovem que vive em Rodório, cultiva rosas e não tem contato com as pessoas...O Conhece? Pergunta ele com uma certa ironia velada

-Pare com isso... Disse o jovem cavaleiro.

-Gostaria de dar uma volta?Você deve se cansar de ficar o dia inteiro com estas flores. Diz o rapaz o ignorando

-Eu nunca me cansarei de ficar com elas, afinal elas nunca me abandonam.

O estrangeiro fica calado, observando as flores enquanto Albafica continua curioso quanto a sua condição;

-Você não é um ser comum -diz Albafica o analisando -Posso sentir seu cosmo, e sua aparência não é de um ser comum.

-Falas de aparência, sendo que você é diferente também?Mas isto não vem ao caso, não quero falar sobre isso.Não vim procurar o cavaleiro e sim Albafica.Vim apenas para o conhecê-lo. Diz o rapaz em tom resignado.

-Eu...Porque fala isso?Pergunta Albafica surpreso com as palavras.Não sabia o que falar.Cada palavra que ele o dizia o desarmava.

-O fio da minha vida está ligado a você.Não nota? Fala ele fitando com os olhos, como se o que ele dissesse fosse a coisa mais obvia possível.

-Eu não entendo...Diz o jovem cavaleiro um tanto confuso.

-Então deixe-me mostrar.Diz o rapaz estendendo a mão

Alba cora, olhando para o estrangeiro.Não sentia nada ameaçador, também sabia que não devia estar falando com ele.Mas era mais forte que ele.Aquela vontade súbita de conhecê-lo.Resolveu ir.Mesmo que se arrependesse.

Não pegou em sua mão, pois certos hábitos não se mudavam de uma hora para outra.Mas andou mais à frente, sem falar uma única palavra.

O rapaz soltou um pequeno sorriso, e tornou a caminhar à frente dele, o guiando por certo tempo.Não se falaram por todo percurso.Palavras pareciam não ser necessárias naquele momento para ambos.Apenas trocavam olhares.

Até que chegaram até o topo do monte onde havia um jardim de flores belíssimo e uma bonita vista de todo o vilarejo

Albafica olha maravilhado aquilo.Nunca havia ido para aqueles cantos, tão pouco tinha noção que um lugar assim existia.Mas se controlou.Não disse nada.

-Porque me trouxestes aqui?Perguntou Albafica

O rapaz balançou a cabeça.

-Pare de ser fingido, tentar parecer frio e distante.Tenta passar esta imagem de que pouco se importa, mas o que mais queria era companhia.Sente e contemple a vista.Seu desejo era estar com todos do vilarejo, não?Mas não pode por um juramento besta.Então devia estar feliz por eu ter te trazido aqui, e achar um lugar em que possa assisti-los.

Albafica estranha às palavras se realmente ele adivinhasse o que pensava.

Por fim suspirou.

-Se foi este seu diz ele dando um belo sorriso, ressaltando a sua magnífica beleza, embora lágrimas insistiam em cair de seus olhos claros.

Minos por fim o abraçou.Albafica estremeceu com o contato.Havia esquecido o que era aquilo.A sensação de sentir protegido.

-Você parece uma criança... Diz o rapaz o afagando os cabelos.-E uma criança teimosa.Seu desejo é ficar com eles.Por favor.. Desista de seu treinamento.

Albafica- diz o abraçando mais junto a si, afundando seu rosto no ombro dele.

-Não posso, e não quero.E este caminho não tem retorno.Se algo de bom posso fazer por eles.Darei minha vida por isso.Diz Albafica decidido, porem com um certo aperto no coração.

O estrangeiro suspira pesadamente, separando do abraço e secando as lágrimas dele.

-Se é esta sua decisão... Devo ir embora.Diz o rapaz

Albafica arregala os olhos sem entender.

-Fique comigo, por favor.

-Nossos caminhos irão se cruzar mais uma vez.Diz fitando

-Porque veio?Se iria me deixar?Você falou que estamos...

-Ligados?E estamos, apenas não podemos estar juntos.Diz com calma, fazendo menção de se retirar.

Albafica o segura pelo braço.Sentia uma certa angustia, uma certa tristeza.Havia o conhecido há poucas horas, mas para quem nunca tivera contato com ninguém, estas horas foram mais importantes do que seus quinze anos de vida.

-Então fique comigo... Até que a noite caia.Fique comigo... Pelo menos hoje.Diz o jovem cavaleiro de cabeça baixa.

O rapaz segurou gentilmente a face de Albafica e o puxando para um delicado beijo.

Estático, o cavaleiro nada fez.Era como se houvesse apagado qualquer pensamento em sua mente.Sentia o calor dos lábios dele sobre os seus.Sentia o calor do corpo dele contra o seu.Uma sensação que nunca havia tido.

Separaram-se.A face do jovem estava corada e sem jeito.

-Quero ver o por do sol...Disse o rapaz sentando-se perto de uma árvore

Albafica sorriu, e por fim sentou-se ao seu lado, encostando a cabeça em seu colo.O rapaz afagava os cabelos dele e ambos observavam o céu...O sol se por.

Não achavam necessária a troca de palavras.Ambos não havia tido contato com outras pessoas antes.

Por fim, Albafica desejou para a primeira estrela que surgiu no céu, que aquele momento se tornasse único.Que mesmo com aquele estrangeiro parecesse distante, mesmo que não soubesse nada dele, ou mesmo que nunca mais o encontrasse.

Dormiu, com o estrangeiro ainda o afagando os cabelos. E ao ver que o jovem cavaleiro dormira, o tirou cuidadosamente do por cima a capa que vestia, ajeitou-o por entre as flores.

-Será uma pena... Diz o rapaz baixinho, depositando um selinho nos lábios de Albafica. –Sabia o destino que o esperava.Mas era inevitável.Assim era o caminho que ele escolhera.Portanto iria respeitar.

Tão subitamente quanto havia aparecido, o estrangeiro partiu.Albafica o notou saindo.Mesmo que sua vontade era segurá-lo e impedi-lo não poderia fazer nada.

A partir daquele dia, todas às vezes, Albafica voltava para aquele a esperança de rever seu amado estrangeiro.O único que o entendia.

Apesar de tudo...Não se arrependera de sua escolha.Sentia que mesmo que se houvesse optado por desistir, aquele belo estrangeiro o abandonaria da mesma forma.Ele possuía algo quase que divino...Impossível como uma pessoa como ele, com uma beleza maldita, pudesse estar ao lado dele.

E assim passaram-se 5 anos.Os cavaleiros enfrentavam uma nova guerra santa contra Hades.

Até mesmo o Kyoto, havia falado que muito dificilmente, os cavaleiros iriam viver.Todos teriam que estar dispostos a sacrificar suas vidas.

Albafica sentiu uma certa angustia.Não se importava de sacrificar sua vida, mas se pudesse ver o estrangeiro mais uma vez.

E seu desejo haveria de ser atendido.Sentiu a presença de um cosmo agressivo justamente em sua vila.Rodório.E ignorando as ordens, desceu de sua casa.Para defender aqueles que amava, e zelava a distância.

E lá encontrou.Espectros... E um Kyoto.

Derrotou os espectros rapidamente, sob o olhar atento do Kyoto.Apenas calado, o observando.

-Um cavaleiro de Athena...Disse ele após o cavaleiro o derrotar.

Foi tudo o que ele disse.Meus olhos se encontraram com os dele.Uma figura etérea... Imponente como um deus.Aquilo o fazia temer de alguma forma.Não apenas pelo cosmo.Mas principalmente porque sentia algo familiar.

-Você é um kyoto.. Saia daqui... Diz Albafica em seu tom mais imponente.

Ele riu... Aquela face fria se desmanchou em um riso sarcástico e belo.

-Atena está apelando à técnica de se achar jovens bonitos?Diz o kyoto em tom zombeteiro

Ficou estático.Seu sangue começava a subir quando aquele arrogante joga na cara dele a beleza que sempre odiou e condenou.

-Saia do santuário...Disse Albafica em seu tom mais controlado.Evitou olhar para ele.

O Kyoto se aproximou.

-Fique tranqüilo...Um garoto bonito com você não deve fazer esta cara de bravinho...Diz estendendo a mão ao rosto do cavaleiro.

Desviou.Nunca deixara ninguém tocá-lo.A não ser seu estrangeiro.

O kyoto o analisou por alguns instantes.

-Porque desvia o rosto... Porque esconde o rosto belo entre estes cachos dourados?Perguntou

Estremeceu.Ainda não conseguia sentir um certo desprezo na voz dele.

-Toque em meu rosto...E será a ultima coisa que você fará em vida.Todos que se aproximaram de mim, o cavaleiro Albafica de peixes morreram.

O kyoto não se abalou.Apenas deu um riso.Puxou-o junto a si dando-lhe um beijo

-Pois nada sinto de perigoso em você... Peixinho. Sussurrou ele

Se havia uma palavra que poderia resumir meu sentimento naquele momento era humilhação.

Empurrou-o para longe, e sacou uma de suas rosas demoníacas.Pela primeira vez o encarou nos olhos.

O kyoto ficou levemente intimidado com a reação dele.

Ele me observou por alguns minutos.E riu

-Ria de mim. E encontrará sua morte...Disse com raiva na voz

-Você não passa de um cavaleiro bonitinho.Irei me divertir com você... Será meu favorito.

Ele logo lançou seu ataque sobre ele.Não teve tempo de reação.Perdeu completamente o controle de seu corpo

-O que fez...?Perguntou Albafica com ódio no olhar

Os fios que o prendiam apertavam-se e me mantinham mais imóveis.Por sua vez o Kyoto se aproximou e deu-lhe um beijo profundo.

Tentou se debater.Tentou relutar.Mas não conseguia.Não apenas porque estava preso ao ataque dele.Mas também porque algo inexplicavelmente o fazia ficar estático.Aquele beijo...

Com raiva mordeu o lábio dele com tudo.Iria deixar que seu sangue venenoso começasse a correr para ele.

Mas o kyoto separou o beijo, apertando-lhe mais os fios.

-Posso te ensinar a beijar melhor com meu ataque.-diz o kyoto em tom de desprezo

-Desde nosso ultimo encontro continua o mesmo garoto inocente.

Albafica fica estático.O que ele dizia com isso?-ficou o olhando sem entender

O kyoto olha satisfeito para ele rindo, e o solta fazendo-o cair alguns metros longe.

Com isso retira o elmo de sua armadura que lhe escondia a face.E Albafica pôde contemplar chocado a face de seu estrangeiro.

Continuava belo, com aquele olhar que não conseguia decifrar.Mas tinha algo de diferente.Um jeito arrogante.

Chocado, olhou para ele, não acreditando.

-Você?- Fala Albafica se levantando e olhando para ele descrente.

-Minos de Griffon... Agora somos devidamente apresentados. -Diz o Kyoto

-Porque faz isso? Diz Albafica com os olhos marejados.-Eu... Eu o amei... Eu passei cada dia depois de sua ida... Esperando por você voltar...Minha vida teve um sentido.Apenas pela razão de esperar você voltar.

Minos o atacou, fazendo-o voar longe.E seguiu até ele.

-Sinto muito... Diz Minos em seu tom mais frio.

-Como... Pode agir assim...Você disse... Que.Estávamos ligados.Diz Albafica

-E você acreditou?Pergunta Minos surpreso. –Apenas sabia que iria enfrentá-lo.Não teria graça acabar contigo naquele momento.Por isso esperei você crescer.Diz Minos apertando os fios.

Albafica pouco se importava com a dor que sentia naquele momento.Tudo que esperava e almejava tinha acabado de se despedaçar com as palavras duras daquele homem que estava em sua frente.

Não passara apenas do que um mero brinquedo, para a diversão daquele sádico.Ele apenas se divertira vendo os sentimentos dele.O cavaleiro se odiava cada vez mais por isso

Minos o puxou para mais um beijo com gosto de sangue.E com todo seu ódio o Albafica encontrou forças para empurrá-lo.

Naquele momento era como se a batalha fosse apenas contra o kyoto e o cavaleiro de peixes.Pouco importava a guerra santa.

"Porque maldição... tive que me envolver com ele... Porque eu. Um cavaleiro de elite de Atena me submeti aos tratamentos daquele Kyoto?" Se perguntava Albafica.

E ambos se enfrentaram.Albafica o enfrentava com todas suas forças utilizando todo seu ódio.

-Isto é tudo? Pergunta Minos rindo e o observando

Por mais que o atacasse, seu ódio descontrolado o fazia se distrair.Logo Minos desferira seu golpe mortal, fazendo-o desacordar.

Minos vai até ele e o checa.O corpo estava inerte.Naquele momento lhe deu vontade de colocá-lo mais uma vez em seu colo.Afagar seus cabelos e aguardar o por do sol.Mas não podia fazer isso.

"Podia ter sido tudo diferente..." pensou.

Acabou voltando para a vila, pois iria destruí-la como fora mandado.

Lá encontrou o cavaleiro de Áries.

"O único cavaleiro que me faria perder tempo. É meu Albafica".Pensou Minos facilmente o controlando

Minutos depois, quando iria liquidar o cavaleiro, Albafica ressurge.

O cavaleiro de peixes tinha um brilho de ódio no olhar e estava recoberto de sangue de seus inúmeros ferimentos.

Aquele belo rosto, devido aos seus ataques estava machucado.Mas mesmo assim, ele não parecia menos belo.

-Desculpe a demora Shion.Por favor. Saia do caminho.Diz Albafica

Minos sorriu.Era a mesma criança teimosa de antes.

-Eu não esperava vê-lo neste mundo... -diz Minos com um sorriso quando se viram à sos novamente.-Se não tivesse resistido... Teria na morte a mesma beleza e orgulho que possuía em vida.Ver um homem tão belo como você esvaindo em sangue é uma lástima.Não o queria ver assim.Por isso... Quis deixá-lo viver.-diz Minos fitando os olhos do jovem cavaleiro

-Não me subestime...Minos.Até hoje sempre vivi sozinho, renegando o meu sangue e o calor humano.Posso ser bonito.Mas do jeito que você fala. É como se tivesse prazer em me ferir.Quem é você para me julgar? -Diz Albafica o observando

Minos sorriu para ele.

-Eu nunca o subestimei...Albafica!Sussurra Minos ao se aproximar dele

Os olhos de Albafica enchiam de lágrimas.Sua vontade era de abraçá-lo, e não atacá-lo.

Eram de lados diferentes.Quem era ele a julgá-lo?Ele havia escolhido servir a deusa, e Minos a Hades.

-Por favor, me diga... Você pensou em mim? Pergunta Albafica sem se aproximar, apenas olhando-o nos olhos com esperaça

Minos fica pensativo.Retribui o olhar e por fim fala:

-A cada dia e a cada por do sol.Diz Minos

-Então me responda a verdade.Você queria que eu não estivesse aqui.Não é?Que eu não morresse.Por isso me procurou aquele dia, pois queria evitar que eu me tornasse cavaleiro. Pergunta Albafica em tom de urgência

Minos não respondeu.Apenas deu um pequeno sorriso gélido.Ambos trocaram olhares.Pela ultima vez.

Uma lágrima cai do rosto de Albafica, e Minos voltou a atacá-lo.

Continuaram lutando, até que o cavaleiro de peixes caísse exausto, devido sua hemorragia que se agravou.O cavaleiro de Áries, mais uma vez tentou lutar contra Minos.Mas o kyoto havia já havia sido atingido por uma rosa piranha na luta anterior.

"Acho... que você acabou compreendendo... Albafica" pensa Minos ao morrer.

Albafica vê o Kyoto cair. E com lagrimas nos olhos, dá um sorriso.

-Albafica... Diz Shion ao ver o companheiro de batalha mortalmente ferido.

-Não se aproxime... Diz Albafica para Shion enérgico.

Pétalas de rosa são levadas até Albafica.Aquelas que nunca a abandonavam agora o acompanhavam no leito de morte.

"Era isso que você queria desde o começo..." pensa Albafica vendo o corpo do Kyoto inerte um tanto afastado dele.

"Se não podíamos ficar juntos em vida... finalmente ficaremos juntos no Meikai. Era por isso... que ele veio atacar Ródorio. Queria me atrair".

Olhou para as pétalas sendo levadas pelo vento, exalando um agradável perfume.

Estava feliz.Finalmente não estava mais sozinho.Se em vida ele não podia se aproximar de ninguém. Quem sabe a morte o deixaria perto de seu kyoto?

Coincidentemente, o sol se punha.

- Eu jamais me separei destas rosas envenenadas.E só agora pude perceber como elas são lindas -diz Albafica sorrindo e falando suas ultimas palavras.Sentia um sono...Lentamente os olhos se fechavam e os sentidos se entorpeciam.

Esperava que um dia, acordaria e ainda estaria no colo de Minos, com o kyoto afagando seus cabelos.Talvez neste dia, juntos os dois poderiam ver pela primeira vez, o sol nascer.

-----------------------------------

(1)-Frase Retirada de Romeu e Julieta de Shakespeare


End file.
